Fire
by Miss Kwon
Summary: E sou obrigada a assistir o fogo consumindo tudo. As crianças. Os médicos. Katniss. Eu. E todo o resto. .:One-shot:. Contém spoilers do último livro.


Disclaimer: The Hunger Games não me pertence, nem nenhum de seus personagens ou enredo. Tudo pertence a Suzanne Collins. E se pertencesse a mim, Gale e Katniss teriam ficado juntos no final, Prim estaria viva, Finnick viveria feliz com a Annie e o Snow teria sido assassinado de uma forma mais legal. Terminei o livro ontem e senti que não poderia deixar a morte da Prim passar em branco, então aqui está.

* * *

A explosão e seu eco é tudo que escuto por alguns momentos. O barulho em minha cabeça é alto demais e eu me jogo no chão, tapando fortemente os ouvidos. O estrondo ainda percorre uma grande extensão, já que vejo pessoas caindo no chão e tapando olhos e ouvidos.

Tudo chia em meus ouvidos e sei que ainda vai demorar pra passar, mas tento me estabilizar e agarrar minha maleta. Assim que ouço normalmente, escuto o local há alguns metros de nós irromper em gritos, lágrimas e urros de dor e agonia.

Sem olhar se o resto da minha equipe me acompanha, corro até os feridos e já começo a analisar quais ainda posso salvar e quais eram os níveis de ferimentos, encontro dezenas de mortos espalhados e crianças sem alguns dos membros gritando ainda mais assim que tento ajudá-los.

O ato foi tão cruel e covarde que caio de joelhos e tudo ao meu redor some, levo alguns segundos para lembrar que estávamos em guerra e a Capital já havia feito coisas piores. Havia pessoas morrendo e eu não podia demonstrar fraqueza, precisava ajudá-las o máximo que podia. Os gritos me trazem completamente de volta à realidade e pego os medicamentos e curativos e todo o resto que fosse necessário.

Digo palavras incentivadoras aos que estão em pior estado enquanto meu coração se aperta da visão perturbadora. Engulo meu próprio choro e penso em Katniss. Me sinto um tanto mais corajosa ao lembrar de alguns feitos de minha irmã e do quanto quero ser útil nessa guerra também. Somos experientes em desastres e a Capital usando crianças não é algo exatamente novo.

Retiro meu casaco já um tanto ensanguentado e cubro o corpo da pessoa minha frente, de certa forma tentando protegê-la de algo pior que pudesse aparecer.

Estou com sangue nas luvas pelas tentativas de fazer um torniquete na perna de uma criança que também havia perdido uma mão e tinha o rosto coberto de sangue e machucados quando ouço uma voz familiar gritando por mim. Procuro pela dona, me perguntando se ela realmente estava ali ou era outra alucinação. A vejo, mas não a reconheço de imediato. Até que entendo.

Katniss disfarçada, é claro. O alívio me preenche e eu tenho vontade de correr até ela, mas não há tempo de fazer mais nada. Só consigo formar seu nome em meus lábios antes de tudo queimar.

Um novo estrondo chega até mim e me arremessa longe, o som da explosão e a dor já espalhada não me permitiram tentar me mover, mas eu vejo. Noto o olhar desesperado do Tordo em chamas e grito por ela, mas ela também não me escuta nem me vê, provavelmente tão imersa na agonia que nem pode compreender mais nada.

Os paraquedas restantes explodiram.

Grito e tento me mover, apenas para ver que não sabia onde estava minha perna esquerda e a dor lancinante me fazia apenas gritar e chorar. Tudo aconteceu rápido, mas a dor parecia estar prolongando o fim que eu já sabia que viria.

As chamas multicoloridas estão tomando a metade que sobrou do meu corpo e a agonia é tão absurda que me contorço e berro nas calçadas da Capital. Sinto meu pedaço de braço restante se firmar em algo e vejo Katniss tão envolta em chamas quanto eu.

-Não, Katniss! Não! Você não pode ir!

O desespero me consome quando a vejo mais entorpecida de dor que eu.

-Prim, me solta!

Ainda insisto um pouco, mas acabo por soltá-la e a perco de vista. Choro e tento alcançá-la, mas ela já não está em lugar algum.

Vejo um lampejo dos mortos estilhaçados na rua e o barulho - gritos, choros, berros, o eco da explosão - é ensurdecedor, mas tão logo a agonia e a dor surgem, elas somem. O fogo me consome e sou obrigada a largar tudo.

Vejo o fogo. Os corpos. A mansão. Rebeldes desesperados. Civis desamparados. Aerodeslizadores. Fogo. Por todo lado. Devorando tudo sem discriminação. Engolindo, destruindo, matando. Matando a mim. Katniss em chamas e agora inconsciente. O céu cinzento e deprimente. A dor some e eu respiro uma última vez, despedindo-me mentalmente de minha mãe e minha irmã. Permito uma última lágrima de escorrer.

E então, tudo some. Já não vejo mais nada além da cor da morte.


End file.
